Night of the Living Fangirls
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Dean and Sam are affected by another universe. Mainly that of Twilight. Parody!Chaos ensues. Spoilers for 1.01 - 4.16.


**Summary:** Dean and Sam are affected by another universe. Mainly that of Twilight. Parody!Chaos ensues. Spoilers for 1.01 - 4.16.

**Author's Note:** This idea made me laugh. I hope it'll make you laugh too!

**Night of the Living Fangirls**

Dean turned off the headlights as they got closer to the nest. "Sammy, are you sure that this is where the nest is? I mean, deserted old barns are really cliché."

Sam rolled his eyes. "This is where Bobby said to look for the vampires. He wouldn't get it wrong."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a twist!" The distance between the brothers had been growing since the incident with the Siren.

Dean stopped the car and he and Sam made their way around toward the trunk. They pulled out crossbows, knives, and Dead Man's Blood. Tonight was going to be hard work.

Halfway to the barn, they heard an ear-renting scream. They exchanged looks and ran for all they were worth towards the large double doors of the barn.

Dean held up three fingers, then two, then one.

His foot met the door with a slam and it broke open. The scene that met Sam and Dean's eyes was, needless to say, very odd.

There was a teenage girl stand in a circle of vampires with a _huge_smile on her face. She was babbling excitedly and gushing all over the place. "Ohmigawd!!!! This is, like, so totally exciting! It's just like _Twilight_!"

"Dude," Dean said. "What the hell is this?"

One of the vampires turned and scratched his head. "Your guess is as good as mine," he held out his hand. "I'm Devon. I was part of Loralie's group. I assume that you're the Winchesters?"

Sam took Devon's hand. "Yeah, that's us. Devon, do you know why that girl is here?"

He laughed lightly. "I've got no clue! she just showed up about an hour ago and has been talking about something called Twilight for the entire time!"

Dean's brow furrowed. He was in a vampire nest, conversing with it's leader on friendly terms, while trying to figure out why a teenage girl was making high-pitched squealing noises. Then it came to him. "Hey, isn't _Twilight_ a movie about vampires or something?"

The girl screamed. "YESSS! IT IS! IT'S THE BEST MOVIE EVER," she ran over to Dean and shoved a book into his hands. "It's also the best book ever!"

Dean turned over the book and read the back.

_Of three things I was certain:_

_1. Edward was a vampire._

_2. A part of him, I didn't know how dominate of a part, thirsted for my blood._

_3. I was irrevocably and unreservedly in love with him._

"What the hell," Dean exclaimed.

Sam leaned over Dean's shoulder and read the back cover. "That's..." he searched for a word to describe the book. "Interesting?"

He passed the book to Devon. "This is complete crap! Look, kid," he turned to the girl. "Vampires are dangerous. Don't you know that? We're not cuddly, sparking teenagers. We suck blood. Do you get that?"

"But... Aren't you a vegetarian?"

"A what," Dean asked.

"A vampire who doesn't feed off of humans," Devon explained,then he turned to the girl. "Yes, I am," her face brightened. "But that guy isn't," Devon pointed to a tall thin man. "That's Vlad, he's vicious. The last girl that met him is in a thousand little peaces. Would you like to meet him," she glanced hurriedly at Vlad. "Or, would you like to leave my nest and never come back."

She took the latter choice and ran for her life through the gaping double doors of the barn.

"Vlad" walked over and laughed. "D'ya think she bought it?"

"Yeah, Jerry, she did," Devon smiled at Sam and Dean. "I lied about Jerry here, we're all veggies. The carnivores are three towns over in Cashville. So, what are you going to do?"

"I think we'll go see about that carnivorous nest," Sam said, giving his brother a meaningful look. He reached out to shake Devon's hand. "Thanks, Devon."

"Anytime, fellas," Devon grinned and waved as they exited the barn.

A silence hung over them while they walked back to the Impala.

"Well," said Dean, sitting in his seat. "That scores about a twelve on my weird-crap-o-meter."


End file.
